Miserably Inlove 3
by Bane Flower
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are going to be in a drama with another guy who seems to be longing for Mikan who has forgotten everything from her past since 12 years old. Mikan was kidnapped! by who? who'll she choose? please R&R.- undergoing revision.
1. Showbiz Problems

Hey guys… umm… so this is my first fanfic… I hope you enjoy it and please go easy on me… I'm originally just a reader… And please help me! I wrote two fanfics already but I lack confidence… this story is actually my third…

Here goes nothing.!

**DISCLAIMER: ***sighs* I do NOT own Gakuen Alice… I really really wish I DID!

Showbiz Problems: Chapter 1

Saturday 9 pm

"Mikan-chan, you will be the main character of this drama. You will have lots of kissing scenes okay?" Narumi, Mikan's manager said, as Mikan heard this, she gaped at him and practically yelled right on his face

"WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE LOTS OF KISSING SCENES! YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME ABOUT IT! YOU FREAK-"She was cut-off buy a certain raven-haired gorgeous girl with a strange bazooka thing in her hand.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Shut up Baka!" Hotaru Imai, Mikan's BBFF, snarled. "B-but, Hotaruuu!" Mikan whined. Hotaru pointed her baka gun at her again, "It's your fault baka! You immediately agreed on it, just because your crush, Hyuuga, is participating on it. So live with it, there's no turning back now, and you can't coz' I'm not allowing you to leave until you finish MY drama."

"Hotaruuu! I agreed immediately coz' it's your drama! I thought you-"

Then the doors opened revealing a tall and lean man with messy raven hair, he noticed the brunette, who is apparently trying to back out from the drama, he smirked, and then walked casually towards her and her bbff slash director.

"Yo, Polka. It's late already and you're trying to wake everyone." He mocked while smirking.

A nerve popped on Mikan's forehead, "Konbanwa, Natsume," she walked towards Natsume while thingking _'payback time.'_ then whispered seductively "You look handsome, it makes me want to take you to my bed tonight." Hotaru was smirking.

Natsume was dumbfounded, yet he still smirked but deep inside he was thingking_ 'what the heck is this girl up to?' _ he was about to answer when she suddenly ran her hands in on his shoulders up to his polo's collar, and pulled him closer.

Closer…

Closer..

Then..

Just as their lips were almost touching Mikan immediately moved her lips to his ears and yelled "SHUT UP. I HAVE A NAME! YOU FREAKIN PERVERT! M-I-K-A-N! MIKAN!"

"Ow! Shit! Polka-dots! What the freakin' hell were you doing! Aw. Shit!" Natsume snarled. "It was just a little payback, Natsume-KUN! Ja, Hotaru, Naru, I'm goin on ahead!" she looked at Natsume with the _'I-have-achieved-victory' _ look then stuck out her tongue at him then went on her way.

"I'm soo going to be rich! Thanks Hyuuga." Hotaru said with a camera and an amused look pasted on her face. She had recorded the whole thing and took a picture of Natsume's dumbfounded look.

"Persona, discuss the things with them first, I'm going out to get a certain someone to payback." Natsume ordered his manager and stormed out of the room to find a certain brunette, heading towards the park. (P.S. they're wearing their disguises ok? :D)

'_Damn! And I really thought I'll be able to kiss those delicious lips of hers! She's so gonna get it!'_

Natsume walked casually and coolly towards the brunette and took hold of her wrist firmly and tightly but not enough to hurt her. "Oi. Polka."

**MIKAN's POV**

I was walking towards the park when somebody suddenly took hold at my wrist it was warm but it was holding me tightly and firmly. I froze when I heard that all too familiar voice "Oi. Polka."

I know that voice all too well. I calmed myself down then faced him. I smiled my best. "Yes, Natsume? What do you need? And will you please let go of my hand.."

He didn't answer, instead he dragged me to this secluded area. And it's so dark! He pinned me to the wall and smirked.

"N-Natsume, w-what are you d-doing?" _'Damn!'_, I stuttered. He smirked, and leaned closer to me and whispered "I would like to continue from where we stopped earlier." I gasped.

"N-Natsume, I-I was j-just t-teasing y-you. D-don't take i-it so s-seriously." I explained myself but it didn't work. He has this amused look on his mesmerizing, hot, gorgeo - _'Ugh. Mikan cut it out!' _

"Too Bad, I'd really love to be in your bed tonight." I blushed. He chuckled. I stared into his eyes with a shocked look. And he stared back. The next thing I knew, he was again inching towards me, I couldn't move. I looked down.

And then…

"Mikan." I froze and my head shot up immediately when I heard him say my name. This was the second time he said it. I was surprised. I was suppose to say something when...

**End.**

Please give me suggestions. Sorry If the story sucks… I'm new to this so please understand…

Sorry! I really want to try how it feels like to do a cliffhanger. And how come Authors love doing it. Now I know! Wahahaha! I'll be updating this story once a week or once a month… I'm not sure but I promise that I will not leave you hanging for long… Please Review. Thank you!


	2. It's just Me

Hey Guys! So this is the second chapter! I tried to make this one a little longer. Well, I hope this is okay… On with the story, I hope you enjoy it… :D

**DISCLAIMER:***sighs* I do NOT own Gakuen Alice! :)

_Short Recap_

_"Too Bad, I'd really love to be in your bed tonight." I blushed. He chuckled. I stared into his eyes with a shocked look. And he stared back. The next thing I knew, he was again inching towards me, I couldn't move. I looked down._

_And then…_

_"Mikan." I froze and my head shot up immediately when I heard him say my name. This was the second time he said it. I was surprised. I was suppose to say something when..._

_End of Recap_

Natsume's POV

'_What the hell? I can't stop my body from inching towards her. Stop! What the hell! Somebody Stop me.' _ Then I saw her lips were slightly parted from the shock.

That's it! That's the last string of patience I have for my Hormones.

When my face was close enough to hers, I noticed that she was trying her hardest not to blush. I find this amusing but I can't control my body anymore it's like saying _'you want this'_.

I leaned a little more until our lips touched. That's it. I kissed her. Her eyes are looking at me in shock. I can feel it. I moved my hands onto her petite waist and held it tightly urging her to respond. I really expected that she won't be responding.

But this girl can't stop on surprising me. The next thing I know, her hand made its way at the back of my neck and was already playing with my hair. I opened my eyes only to find her closing them and succumbing to the feeling, I've given her.

As much as I don't want to stop kissing her delicious-strawberry-flavored lips. We need to breathe now. I forced myself to pull away. I gazed at her flushed face, she was still shocked by what had occurred. Her eyes have gone misty while staring at me.

"Oi. Let's go. It's late. I'll ride you home." I commanded. "No, thank you. I'm going to be fine from here." She said without looking at me I smirked. "Too bad. Little girl, I didn't offer, it was merely a command." She looked at me "You-! I don't want too!"

"You choose, I ride you home or I'll take YOU to MY bed tonight." I said smirking my biggest. She gasped then huffed, "FINE!" I decided to tease her more. "Oohoho, you want to do both? It's fine but I never knew you were that aggressive with me… _Ichigo-kara_" still smirking. Mikan stopped in her tracks. Put on a confused look.

**3…**

**2..**

**1.**

"NATSUME HYUU-!" I cut her off when I gave her a peck on the cheeks. She's blushing 20 shades of red!

**NORMAL POV**

"It's 10:30pm already. Let's go." With that he walked ahead of her until they reached the busy streets of Tokyo. Mikan was back to normal by then and had ANOTHER brilliant idea.

'_Be ready… Natsume-kun! You'll be having one heck of a night tonight! Haha!' _Mikan thought while smirking then she chuckled evilly. Natsume looked at her "Oi. What's wrong with you? You're turning weirder by the minute." Natsume put on a disgust look on his face.

"Oh nothing! I just want to tell you to be ready." She said smiling sweetly at him, Natsume looked at her confused. _'What's wrong with her? Oh man. Don't tell me she-'_

"YO, EVERYONE! IT'S NATSUME HYUUGA! KYAAAAA!" Mikan yelled and faking her voice. "Bye Bye, Natsume-KUN! Behhh!" Mikan stuck her tongue out AGAIN!

"KYAAAAA! IT'S NATSUME-SAMA! LET'S GO! KYAA! NATSUME-SAMA! MARRY ME!"

And soon fangirls were about to crowd them and Mikan already left him! Though Mikan is still watching him with a _victory-again _ look in her face. Of course, she wasn't just going to leave Natsume like that!

"What the-! You-! Where the heck is she? Shit!" He said as he ran to the park and found a big Sakura Tree. He immediately climbed up. And rested on one of the branch of the tree. "*sighs*"

"EHHH! NATSUME-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"NATSUME-KUN! PLEASE DON'T HIDE FROM US!" cried the other fangirl.

Natsume sighed again. _'When can they leave me alone! That girl is rea-" _His thoughts were stopped when a girl with familiar auburn hair showed up. His eyes widened.

"KYAA! NATSUME-KUN da! KYAA!" she shouted faking a cute, obsessed voice of a fan girl while pointing at another direction.

"REALLY! LET'S GO GIRLS!" and they stormed out of the scene. Then the auburn haired girl walked toward the big tree.

"Sooooo… Hey, Natsume-KUN!" She greeted him. "You are soo going to pay, ICHIGO.." Natsume said. "Aww. I did already! I scared them off.. See, I just save your life Mister! Be thankful rather than complaining, Pervert!"

"Ohhhh, riiight… So, why'd you save me then? Heeehh, falling for me already then, huh Ichigo?" Natsume mocked having his annoying smirk on his face.

**NATSUME's POV**

"Ohhhh, riiight… So, why'd you save me then? Heeehh, falling for me already then huh Ichigo?" I mocked having my cocky smirk on my face.

"You are so full of yourself! Who'd fall for you?" Mikan scoffed "Well, every girl does.." I replied smirking. _'I knew you're never going to fall for me. You don't deserve me.' _I thought as my eyes start to soften…

"NATSUME! Oi! Are you okay?" Mikan asked. Whoa! Her face was so close to mine. She's so beautiful. I fought the urge to blush. I hid my eyes with my bangs "Hn. I just…spaced out…I guess" I said nonchalantly. "Oh.. okay, I'm going then see you tomorrow Natsume." She said smiling at me and waving her hand.

I only stared at her retreating figure and forgot about the 'ride you home thingy' then I heard a scream.

**~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~**

My eyes looked at the direction of the scream. Then I saw a familiar auburn haired girl. My crimson eyes burned with anger. Mikan. She's struggling to break free from those shits! And those dirty lips are touching her face! Shit! I'm gonna kill them!

"Kyaa! Let me go!" Mikan cried, tears falling from her face. I saw this and snapped out of my thoughts. "MIKAN!" I immediately ran towards her and the group of bastards.

The other Bastard was about to rip her clothes off when I arrived right in front of him just in time and slammed my knee to his growing horn. He cried in pain. He was crouching and while he was busy calming down his horn. I turned to the other guy who had already let go of Mikan's hand. I glared at him, he paled then ran away. Ha. I'm the best. I turned to Mikan who was already crying like mad. She's probably facing trauma by now. I immediately ran to her side and was about to hug her "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled at me. Her whole body was trembling. She MUST have been so afraid. Well, who wouldn't be. But this didn't stop me, I took hold of her hand, my eyes soften as I did this.

"Shhhh, Mikan, I'm here now, don't be afraid. It's just me… I won't ever hurt you… Calm down…" She looked up at me with teary eyes then suddenly put her arms around my torso "Natsume?... Natsume! Please, Don't leave me! I'm so scared…" I hugged her back… "I'll always be by your side… okay?" We were about to leave when the bastard stood up still clutching his SMALL horn. I smirked.

"UGGHH SHIT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! BASTARD! STOP BUTTING INTO OUR BUSINESS! SHIT! FUCK! GOD! OF ALL PLACES MAN! WHY THERE! I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled while taking out a knife attached to his leg. I stood still while hiding Mikan at the back of me. "Natsume…" Mikan said. "Shh, Don't worry, he won't be able to do it." I smirked at her, she just nodded and clutch the back of my shirt.

"Heehh.. I'd like to see you try." I smirked. "So if you'll excuse us… We still have an appointment tomorrow…" I told him arrogantly. Judging from his looks he's so pissed. He TRIED to run towards me with his right hand holding the knife and he's other hand clutching his horn as if it was about to fall. Seriously he was clutching on it tightly… But I do have to congratulate him because he reached me but then again…

**~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

The Bastard went flying through a wall of an abandoned house.

Yes, Imai to the rescue. How'd she find us. As if reading my mind she said "I put a tracking device on Mikan's bag and the necklace I gave her has a camera so I knew everything. Sorry I'm late. Thanks Hyuuga." But still with a stoic face. I smirked. She actually knew how to thank someone.

**END**

**~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~**

Sorry about the cliffhanger guys… from the last chapter! And thank you for all your reviews! :D

I might make the next chapter about the movie already. Well, I made this one a little longer. A little only.. Anyway, guys I need more suggestions! :D Thank you!


	3. A New Encounter

Thank you for all of your reviews! Even though the END part of chapter 2 wasn't nice! Seriously! I was shocked by your reviews! I really hated the end part of chapter 2! Haha! Anyways Thank you very much!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

_Short Recap_

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

_The Bastard went flying through a wall of an abandoned house._

_Yes, Imai to the rescue. How'd she find us. As if reading my mind she said "I put a tracking device on Mikan's bag and the necklace I gave her has a camera so I knew everything. Sorry I'm late. Thanks Hyuuga." But still with a stoic face. I smirked. She actually knew how to thank someone. _

_End of Recap_

Two teenagers are on their way to the taping. They were incredibly quiet and kept on avoiding each others gaze. "Oi, Baka." The raven-haired lad said trying to break the awkwardness. Hearing him calling **her, **the brunette looked at him with her _'I'm-gonna-kill-you-later-jerk!' _look. "What?" she replied with a hint of venomous tone on her voice and glaring at the raven. "Stop the glare already, I didn't see anything, _for now._" Replied the raven coolly with a smirk. "As if you're going to EVER see something! You wish JERK!" Mikan snapped at him but with a flushed face.

_Flashback earlier this morning._

_**Sakura Residence**_

_A vein popped out of Natsume's forehead. 'What the heck is taking her so long!'_

"_Oi, Ichigo. Let's go, the Limo's waiting." Said Natsume as he was trying to keep up with his patience. "I'm still drying myself! Just wait!" _

_No response. And he snapped. He ran upstairs to their guest rooms while yelling. "OI! What the hell is taking you so long! I swear if-" He sentence was cut-of when he saw Mikan. "KYAAAAAAA!" He quickly got out of the room trying to fight-off the blood rushing through his face he failed though. He was blushing 80 shades of red!_

_He just saw __**her **__putting her __**BRA **__on! He admitted, he really liked the sight of it, but of course he'd never admit that. _

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

They arrived at their destination. Mikan with angry yet a flushed face, and Natsume with his usual stoic and calm face. As Mikan and Natsume walked casually towards the sliding doors they already noticed Hotaru Imai waiting for them. Mikan immediately ran towards her with tears in her eyes. "HOTTAAARRRUUU!" Hotaru simply dodged her hug and shot her with her newly upgraded baka gun. "ITAIII! HOTARU! Why are you both so mean to me! waaahhH!" Mikan whined.

"Invention #00345 Newly Upgraded Baka Gun 4000 it shoots the person who is being an idiot with 4 bullets at a time. And you, baka, you're 2 minutes and 13 seconds late. Hyuuga, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I didn't even see anything. And I'm not expecting any good view if ever I see _them._" Natsume replied with a smirk. Hotaru smirked as well, her eyes glint with amusement.

* * *

"Anyway, Mikan stop whining it will make a bad impression to your partner for my drama." Hotaru informed. "Not at all. I really think she's adorable." A guy with black hair and dark blue eyes appeared. Mikan stopped whining and fixed herself immediately. "We are sorry for the wait. We might as well get inside first and get to know each other more." Hotaru suggested.

Mikan was staring at the guy, the guy noticed this then went towards her, Mikan blushed. "Yo, I'm Ryo Nakajima, I guess you're Miss Mikan Sakura." Ryo offered her his hand. Mikan just nodded and accepted his hand for a handshake, but Mikan was surprised when Ryo brought her hand near his lips and kissed it. Mikan again blushed. "The rumors are true, you are indeed very beautiful and cheerful too. I'm glad you're my partner for this drama." But unknown to them there are a pair of Crimson eyes watching their every move. His fist clenched. _'Who the heck does this guy think he is! I won't let him have his way on her. And that Baka totally forgot about me!'_

Mikan just smiled at him then said "Thank you! I, too, is glad that we're going to be partners. Let's go inside, Hotaru must be waiting." Ryo smiled then nodded, he took hold of her hand then led her inside but she suddenly stopped turned. She smiled when she saw the Natsume behind them. "Ah! Natsume what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Mikan ran to Natsume and took his hand and dragged both of them with her inside. Natsume was, of course, shocked he thought she forgot he was still there.

When they were inside, before Ryo was about to speak Natsume cut him off "Oi, Baka, Let go of my hand." He said nonchalantly. "Shut up pervert! Stop calling me that already! We were like what 14 when you started calling me that! At least have a new one!" Mikan apruptly let go of his hand then turned to Ryo. "Oh, Sorry about that Ryo. Natsume and I are just always like this hehe.. Anyway, Ryo this is Natsume, Natsume this is Ryo."

"So you're Natsume Hyuuga?" Ryo said offering a hand shake. "Hn." Natsume ignored his hand shake, earning him a smack on the head.

"What the hell? Ichigo?" He snarled

"Natsume you're being rude to our guest! At least accept the handshake if you're not going to reply properly! Mou! Where's your manners!"

"Tch, who cares? Oi, that hurt! I'm going to get my revenge later, Ichigo!"

"I care you jerk! Now shut up and accept his handshake!" Mikan practically yelled at him. Ryo just watched them argue. _'Natsume Hyuuga eh.. I didn't think he'd be in-love with somebody as dense as her. Looks like I have a rival.' _Ryo thought.

"Ryo, Gomen ne, Natsume is so stubborn! Ugh. Let's go!" She dragged Ryo again. Ryo chuckled _'She never changed. She's still the Mikan I knew… The only girl I love and will always love.'_

Hotaru came in then informed them that the taping would be cancelled because of some major problems with the setting so they'll start the taping by newt week. _'Perfect.' _Ryo thought. He went over towards Mikan, who is now, again Fighting with Natsume.

"Mikan, do you want to go out with me for a minute. I would like to get to know you more. Can you?" He asked. Natsume inwardly cursed. "Sure! Why not? I want to know you more too! Let's go then! Natsume, I'm going out for a while ok? Bye! See you later!"

* * *

**END**

And there's Chapter 3! Did you like it? Hate it? I still need more suggestions please! Thank you! And please review! :D sorry if it's short! Next chapter would be about the so-called-date of Ryo and Mikan.

Again, Thank you for all for your reviews. :D


	4. The Date

Guys! I'm sorry! This chapter's late! I'm sorry! Since March is approaching, I will be very very busy, I've got so many things to do! So this story will be a little late… But don't worry, I'll make it up to you this summer! :D well, that is if you'd still like my story… I'm not a pretty good writer… :D

Anyway,, ENJOY CHAPTER 4! :D

**DISCLAIMER**:::: Of course I don't own Gakuen Alice! I swear on my next chapters I am not going to put a disclaimer! XP!

* * *

_Short recap_

_"So you're Natsume Hyuuga?" Ryo said offering a hand shake. "Hn." Natsume ignored his hand shake, earning him a smack on the head._

_"What the hell? Ichigo?" He snarled_

_"Natsume you're being rude to our guest! At least accept the handshake if you're not going to reply properly! Mou! Where's your manners!"_

_"Tch, who cares? Oi, that hurt! I'm going to get my revenge later, Ichigo!"_

_"I care you jerk! Now shut up and accept his handshake!" Mikan practically yelled at him. Ryo just watched them argue.__'Natsume Hyuuga eh.. I didn't think he'd be in-love with somebody as dense as her. Looks like I have a rival.'__Ryo thought._

_"Ryo, Gomen ne, Natsume is so stubborn! Ugh. Let's go!" She dragged Ryo again. Ryo chuckled__'She never changed. She's still the Mikan I knew… The only girl I love and will always love.'_

_Hotaru came in then informed them that the taping would be cancelled because of some major problems with the setting so they'll start the taping by newt week.__'Perfect.'__Ryo thought. He went over towards Mikan, who is now, again Fighting with Natsume._

_"Mikan, do you want to go out with me for a minute. I would like to get to know you more. Can you?" He asked. Natsume inwardly cursed. "Sure! Why not? I want to know you more too! Let's go then! Natsume, I'm going out for a while ok? Bye! See you later!"_

_End of Short Recap_

Chapter 4::: The Date

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

I'm now currently waiting for Mikan in her living room since she asked me to let her change first at her house. Mikan's life became more luxurious huh… I mean she was luxurious before but she's more now… Wait now that I remember how was she able to move on from _that _day. That's really hard to forget, does it even matter, ha, what matters now is that I'm finally with her.

"Sorry for the wait Ryo!" Mikan said as she descended down the stairs. WHOA. She looks so… so… ugh, I don't know, she looks so…, breathtaking. She… She.. HOT! I expected her to wear something extravagant but seeing she is wearing a sleeveless plain yellow sundress and white flats makes her simple yet elegant and really hot!

"YO-"

"RYO!" I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that her face was so close to mine. I fought the urge to blush and I was… DEFEATED. My Cheeks are burning. The hell! "Ryo! Are you ok? Do you have a fever? You're turning red. I'll call the maids…" She turned around and was about to run when I held her wrist. "Mikan, I'm fine… I just… uhm… just that…" . "what is it Ryo?" she touched my left cheek, I blushed more. I held her hand that was on my cheek "You're just so beautiful…" I whispered, enough for her to hear. She blushed 10 shades of red then smiled brightly at me. "Thank you!"

"So let's go?" She nodded while smiling brightly. "Wait, Don't we need disguises?" I asked. She pouted. "Mou, I don't want to! It's going to be fine! Now let's go!" She dragged me to my Mazda MX5. She sure is a spoiled one. "Fine. But don't blame me when we get squished ok?" She nodded while jumping up and down and smiling so widely. I chuckled. She stopped and looked at me "Nani?" She asked. I looked at her "You're so childish… Haha." I told her while chuckling. She pouted "You and Natsume are so mean! You both have the same mind. Hmph." That name again. I feel my blood boil but shrugged it off anyway. "Hn." I started the car and driven off their garage.

**End of POV**

**Meanwhile…**

**Someone's POV**

Why the heck is she going with him! Anyway that Ryo crap looks suspicious, I'll follow them, and NO! I am definitely not a stalker. I'm just finding something out. Why does polka trust him so much? Tch. And my car is cooler than his! Why the heck is she going with him. Don't tell me she likes him, And I think that bastard likes her too. Shit. I hate this feeling. I should go back home.

I want to kick that Ryo crap his ass and get out of me and MY polka—_ 'What the hell am I saying?'_

As the car was going farther and farther away from me. My chest grew heavier and heavier. I decided not to disturb them with their 'date' since polka looked really happy when she was going in his crap of a car. But something came into my mind as I saw them go farther away.

_What if, when she comes back she's no longer mine?_

_What if, that Ryo will tell her something I can't? _

I bent my head down. I've loved her for many years now, since _that _day happened. I knew she was different. I tried to forget the questions ringing in my head by turning the radio on. And guess what it played.

_I won't break  
Down this way  
I will hold on for one more day  
If you'll help me make  
Myself feel  
Something so much more than this  
Something that's real  
I'll live, I'll love, I'll carry on  
Pretending I don't notice that you're gone..._

She's not _yet _gone. And she's not going right?

_But, god I miss you  
So much it hurts sometimes  
And, I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
Why didn't I notice  
That you were not quite fine?  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by...  
_

I'm not going to let that bastard take her away from me that fast. Unless… she likes him.

_Tell me why  
Make me see  
How my giving up giving in isn't what's best for me  
You know I've tried  
But, I am terrified by all I should believe  
I need to know to carry on  
Pretending I don't notice that you're gone..._

I'm not going to give up. EVER. I… I'm terrified? A-am I?

_But, god I miss you  
So much it hurts sometimes  
And, I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
Why didn't I notice  
That you were not quite fine?  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by..._

_And I may not always  
Be there when you call my name  
And I cannot promise  
That the things you love in this life won't change  
But I will be with you  
In all that you say and do  
'Cause you are part of me  
And I will always love you...  
_

I… I can always be by her side right?

_But god I miss you  
So much it hurts sometimes  
And I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
Why didn't I notice  
That you were not quite fine?  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
I took for granted  
That you were in my life  
Now I can't bring us back to  
All the days gone by  
I always loved you  
I miss you all the time  
I promise I'll remember  
All the days gone by..._

I miss her. I turned around and followed the car but I can't find them. "SHIT! Better call Imai." But before I got to call the Ice Queen a text arrived from Polka. I immediately read it.

* * *

**To: Natsume**

**Fr: Polka**

'Natsume, Ryo took me to the amusement park! The new one! It's soo big! And my god! People are crowding over us and we're like running now! Haha! How r u doing? Guess I'm not used to being with another guy huh. Anyway, Ryo is such a gentleman, I'll tell you what 'we did' later! :D'

The 'we did' thing kind of bugs me, good thing I got her first kiss. But still nobody and I mean NO ONE is allowed to touch those lips but me.

**To: Polka**

**Fr: Natsume**

'Oi. Baka, u aren't wearing disguises r u? and just tell me that u've fallen for me to say that u've gotten used to my presence? Don't worry, if you want to see me that bad, I'll be in your room, in your bed, naked and waiting for you to join me ok?

_Message sent_

I smirked. Good timing polkadots. I sped my way to the new amusement park.

**End of Someone's POV **(you guys should know now ok? Who the someone was it's written there! :D)

**Amusement Park**

**Mikan's POV**

It's so fun here at the amusement park! Ryo is such a nice guy! A very nice one and I have this weird feeling when we're together something that's familiar, like there's this bond between us. But I don't remember anything about him unless he's someone I know before _that _happened. Well I'll ask him later.

We are now currently being chased by Ryo's and My fans! Haha! It's so fun being chased but tiring! Ryo led me to this big and blossomy sakura tree… He climbed up then extended his hand out for me to climb too. I accepted it and we sat on the branch. I think he noticed I was a little cold because he took off his jacket and put it over me. I blushed looking at him. He gazed back then smiled. I blushed harder.

**BOOOOMMM! **

The fireworks came, My eyes started to sparkle like a child who found its doll. "wahhh! It's so beautiful!" I beamed at Ryo. He smiled at me again. I averted my gaze away from him and watched the fireworks but I noticed that he was still looking at me. I looked back at him. "Ryo?"

He was leaning forward. I gasped. OMG. What am I going to do? is he going to kiss me. Oh no! I can't move my body! He kept inching until his lips reached mine. My eyes widened. His feeling poured into me through the kiss. It felt like he was longing or something I don't know. And I so DON'T need to know. I heard a twig snap. I looked to where it came from and saw him…

'_No! don't! please! Don't go! You've got it all wrong! NATSUME!'_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 4**

Yeah! I finished it in exactly 1 hour! Hahaha.. Anyway, Please review! Thank you!


	5. Stay With Me

Okay, so before you start reading, I would first like to pray for the people of japan. And also, may god protect all of us, from dangerous things like what had happened there.

Okay! Moving on. **special thanks to:**

Crimson-Midnight-Moon– Thank you! :)

Liley

.98

Chocovani

The Devils Song – It's not lame! I kinda like it! Thanks by the way! -_-

pinkfab112 – ikaw pa te! Impossible yata yun the ahh! :))

karano-nanami- you have a cute reaction there. Haha! Thanks for the review! :D

xXBluefangXx- yeah, Ryo is Mikan's childhood friend but mikan doesn't remember anything about him. It's going to be on my next next next chapter I think. About what happened to her _past._ :D

miramisa90212

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own it! Tch. xP

_Short Recap_

_BOOOOMMM!_

_The fireworks came, My eyes started to sparkle like a child who found its doll. "wahhh! It's so beautiful!" I beamed at Ryo. He smiled at me again. I averted my gaze away from him and watched the fireworks but I noticed that he was still looking at me. I looked back at him. "Ryo?"_

_He was leaning forward. I gasped. OMG. What am I going to do? is he going to kiss me. Oh no! I can't move my body! He kept inching until his lips reached mine. My eyes widened. His feeling poured into me through the kiss. It felt like he was longing or something I don't know. And I so DON'T need to know. I heard a twig snap. I looked to where it came from and saw him…_

_'No! don't! please! Don't go! You've got it all wrong! NATSUME!'_

_End of Short Recap_

**Mikan's POV**

Ryo kissed me! Why? I tried to push him back once I came back to my senses. But he won't budge. The twig snapped, I looked into that direction only to see Natsume staring at us with fist clenched, I was practically screaming him to help me. But he turned his back and walked away. I felt tears in my eyes. _'No! Natsume please! Don't go! You got it all wrong! NATSUME!'_ I screamed in my mind. But it was too late. He's gone.

I'm so mad right now, I pushed Ryo with all the force I had and wiped my lips forcefully. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME!" I yelled at Ryo, while tears fell from my eyes.

"Mikan, I—" I cut him off by slapping him. Hard. "Do you know what the fuck have you done to my life? Now, I won't be able to face him— No! I can still catch up with him!" I immediately climbed down the tree and ran towards the direction Natsume headed leaving the pathetic bastard there.

Though I admit, there was something in his kisses that I think I've felt before. I just don't recall it.

Finally I saw a dark haired silhouette walking towards the parking lot. I rushed to him.

"NATSUME!" I screamed and enveloped my arms around him tight.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I never thought she'd like him that fast. Mikan. I can't believe I just saw the girl I love kissing another man! That pissed me off. If I didn't leave them, I might kill that Bastard Ryo. Mikan wouldn't like it if I did that to the person she likes. I looked at the ground while walking. Suddenly I heard running footsteps.

"NATSUME!" called a familiar voice before I was able to react, two small, soft arms are enveloped around my torso. Tight. I looked at my shoulder to see Mikan looking at me with tears in her eyes. _'Why's she crying? Don't tell me that—I'm gonna kill that bastard!'_ I was about to go back to where I came from when Mikan stopped me. "h-he d-didn't do a-any-t-thing to m-me. D-don't wor-ry." She said with hiccups in between each lines. I looked at her straight in the eye.

"Then, why are you crying?" I asked her wiping her tears, my eyes softening. She hugged me again (is there such a word as HUGGED? =]]). "Mikan… what's wrong?" I asked again returning the hug. "I thought you hate me…" she whispered. I pulled away and looked at her chocolate teary eyes. "Where'd you get that? I can't hate you." I asked her though murmured the last part of it, "Y-you saw the k-k-kiss. Then you walked a-away… S-so I—" Then I suddenly enveloped her in my arms. "I didn't want to disturb you both so, I— I left you both alone. Now you should just go back to—"

**SLAP!**

"Natsume, you jerk! Do you think I'd go running after you if I enjoyed that?" I was dumbfounded. I tried to open my mouth to talk but she beat me to it. And what she said left me dumbfounded. "Natsume, can't you see! I LOVE YOU! Why'd you think I keep on annoying you? Even though, you never seem to notice me but—" I cut her off with a passionate kiss. I felt her froze. The next thing I know, is that we were having a long make-out session. My hands were clinging on her petite waist and hers were on my neck and its playing with my hair.

After a couple of minutes, we pulled away. That was long. I stared into her chocolate orbs then said, "Mikan, do you know how hard it is to let you go right now? I left you with him because I thought you were happy with him and I never thought of you to love me too." Uh-oh, I said too much. She widened her eyes. It's now or never. "You— does that mean you love me too?" She inquired with a smile on her face. I nibbled on her lower lip showing her my answer. Her lips taste like strawberries. I smiled at her. A smile that was meant only for her. She giggled.

"So…" I started, "Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" I finally said it. She puts a finger on her cheeks and makes a thinking look. I frowned. "C'mon little girl, I know you're going to say yes, you're the first one to confess." Then I smirked. She pouted. Then she tackled me and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek "Yes, Natsume!" I smiled again. "I love it when you smile, Natsume." Twining our fingers together.

If my smile makes her this happy then I'd gladly smile for her, only for her. I'm getting cheesier. It's all her fault. Anyway, I want to tease her.

"Oi. Polka, you have to make up for slapping me like that. It stings you know." I said acting all hurt and touching my cheek. Then she looked at me worriedly. _Success!_ I thought. "Well, it's your fault! You wanted me to go back to Ryo! Hmph." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Oi. You still have to make up for it." I said nonchalantly. She scowled "Fine! What do you want me to do?" I smirked. "Simple. You just have to be my maid until the filming of the drama is finished." She gawked at me. "WHAT!" I covered my ears. "Shut up, it's so late in the evening already, you really love making other people's ears bleed!"

"Mou! Natsume!" she walked towards me until she was inches away from my face. MY mind is blank. Her proximity was too close for my mind to function. Her hands made its way around my neck. She pouted "Can't I just make up by making you feel better?" She suggestively and seductively whispered. My mind went functioning again. I smirked. I won't fall this time. I touched her thighs. "Of course you can, _love. _Where do you want to go and do _it_?" I asked then smirked at her reaction. She looked dumbfounded. _Victory._

"Mou! Natsume! Why didn't you fall for it!" I smirked. "I fell for it once Polka, I'm not letting you do that again, Baka." She smirked. "okay Natsume, you win. But do you remember what comes after this?" Then she ran to the street. Fast. I tried to remember what she did after that. I widened my eyes. I ran after her as fast as I can. She took a deep breath. And prepared to scream.

"KYaAAA! NATSUME—" she screamed but was cut off by me. And again too late the people heard it. She tried to creep away again but I caught her wrist. _Oh no, you don't, im taking you with me._ She glared at me and I glared back. She gasped. I took her then we ran away. I looked at her for a while and noticed she was laughing! Why the hell is she happy running away from annoying people!

Finally we stopped at a sakura tree we saw nearby. I climbed up and help her climb up. We rested there until 1 am. I looked at her only to notice her sleeping. She looks so peaceful but still so beautiful even in her sleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead before carrying her to my car. Good thing the parking lot of the amusement park was close there.

I drove her home. When we reached her house, her servants helped me carry her but I said it's okay and that I'll carry her to her room. I gently placed her on her bed and pulled the covers on her body. "Goodnight, _my_ polka." I turned around to leave but even before I could leave I heard her murmured something. I inwardly smiled and plopped myself on her bed and slept there.

"_Stay with me, Natsume."_

**END of chapter 5**

Thank you again for the reviews and I'd appreciate it more if you'd review again. :D

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update. And the short chap.


	6. I Trust Her

**HI! Uhm.. guys.., I really need suggestions! Please! I'm really running out of ideas! :]] anyway on with the story! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Short Recap_

_I drove her home. When we reached her house, her servants helped me carry her but I said it's okay and that I'll carry her to her room. I gently placed her on her bed and pulled the covers on her body. "Goodnight, my polka." I turned around to leave but even before I could leave I heard her murmured something. I inwardly smiled and plopped myself on her bed and slept there._

"_Stay with me, Natsume."_

_End of Recap_

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_Knock. Knock._

I groaned. Who the hell is knocking? Disturbing my sleep! I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It's 8 am already… Well, the shooting starts at 12, might as well sleep more. I tried to sleep again then the knocking returned, then a click, soon footsteps coming in. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a middle-aged woman dressed in a long maid gown.

"Excuse me, Mikan-sama, are you awake— Oh! Natsume-sama, is Mikan-sama awake yet? We have a little problem outside the gates… The reporters are gonna break the gates soon!" She said to me frantically.

"I'll be going down soon, I'll handle them, you may go now." I said, she bowed then left us. Then I felt a movement underneath me, I smiled. Mikan looks soo peaceful when she sleeps. She moaned then stretched her hands up, then slowly fluttering her eyes open.

"Natsume." She muttered.

"Get up little girl. My arm's going numb because of your fat head!" She shot up, then she glared. I leaned close to her so we're inches away from each other. "What's with the glare,_ babe?_ " I asked seductively. Caressing her hot, soft cheeks, she looks amusing when she glares, but she looks really cute when she's all red. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and made our positions more comfortable. I was on top of her with my arms at each sides of her body. I smirked. She blushed ten shades of red! This is really amusing. I leaned closer again. Then she suddenly smirked. That smirk again. She's plotting something again.

She caressed my cheeks, to my jaw line then stopped on my neck. Then in a blink of an eye, she was on top of me. "What the—, "I tried to protest but her pointer finger covered my mouth. She leaned in closer… until she was really near my face then tilted her head to the side and continued leaning forward until her hot breath was tickling my neck. I groaned. My member is getting harder. Then suddenly…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She got off me and is now currently rolling on the floor. "What are you laughing about? Ichigo!" She stared at me teary-eyed but still laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!" She was clutching her stomach. I'm getting pissed here. "Shut up already." I said a bit embarrassed. She laughed harder. What the hell?

"Oh my God, Natsume! Ahahaha! You should've seen your face! It was like 'What the fuck is she trying to do to me?' ahaha! Your face was EPIC! And it was like— mmph!" I cut her off by putting my lips on hers, she struggled, I tightened my grip on her shoulders. Then she stopped struggling and returned my kiss with the same passion. I licked her lower lip and she complied. We stayed like that for a while when we heard a knock on the door. '_who the hell is disturbing? Again! I was almost there… they just had to ruin it!'_

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV **

_Knock. Knock._

Oh my God. What did I just do with Natsume? Aahhh! My heart is beating so fast! TOO FAST! I think it'll explode any minute now!

I immediately pushed him back and fixed my clothes then walked to the door. "yes, what is it, Nana?" I asked the middle- aged woman.

"Mikan-sama! The reporters are really gonna break the gates! Mikan-sama, what should I do? Ah! I'll call the Sakura private—"

"NANA!" I shook her shoulders, seriously she's obviously getting crazy of what's happening outside.

"I'm going nana, I'm going… calm down… ok?" I smiled at her. "I'll just take a bath then I'm off… calm down.." she nodded then I closed the door. I turned around only to find Natsume right behind me. _'shit!'_ I cursed under my breath. Well, I just have to do something to get him outta here.

I looked up to him and smiled a forced smile. He seemed to notice this since he smirked and pinned me on the door. "Say Babe, what's with the _forced _smile…" Here we go again. I smiled again. I held on to the doorknob and prepared to twist it. I looked up at him. He's too close, I need to do this.

"What do you mean, Babe? I'm really happy you're here, I'm just—" I immediately opened my door coz he was leaning too close and he's probably put too much of his weight on the door so it ended like this. I successfully threw him out of my room. HAH! Now he's on the floor rubbing his ass! Serves him RIGHT!

"Ja, Natsume! Sayonara!" I smiled my brightest at him before I slammed the door right on his face! He looked so shocked and pissed when I did that to him. Well, he has the key to this room anyway… this house was actually his, you see. I just worked hard so that I could buy this house from him.

I'm now on my way to my bathroom when I heard my door click. Shit. Natsume doesn't leave me alone huh… He's so annoying. I went to the front door only to see it open and no one inside my room.

Or so I thought…

"Natsu—kyaahh!" My eyes widened as someone from behind me grabbed my arm and placed it around my back then tightened his hold on me. _'Who is this?' _

"NATSU—!" He put his other hand on my mouth so I couldn't scream. I step on his foot hard. He groaned then loosens his grip on me, enough for me to get away from his grip and run towards my door. "NATSUME! HELP ME!" I screamed on top of my lungs as I continued to run and then I bumped into someone. Natsume.?

"Natsume.?" I looked up and then gasped. Then I tried to run but then the bad guy caught me and covers my nose and mouth with a hanky with a strange smell in it. Then I felt dizzy, losing all my strength, I can feel myself losing consciousness.

"_Natsume."_ I muttered but before I fully lose consciousness I heard the man who caught me say something.

"_Mikan, I'm Sorry." _Then darkness came over me. What's that supposed to mean?

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Did she just do that to me? What the hell? My butt hurts. I'm gonna get her but I'm going to take a shower first. After I took a quick shower, I went downstairs and checked if the reporters are still there. They're gone. Good I thought to myself.

"NATSUME! HELP ME!" What the? Mikan?

I immediately ran to the third floor and went to Mikan's room only to find it empty and the room is in a big mess! And Mikan's closet is open, I went to it and noticed that there are no more clothes in it. Mikan. She's been kidnapped! "WHO THE BLOODY HELL WOULD DO THIS?" I practically shouted. Then I saw a letter on her bed. I immediately took it and read what's inside.

_Natsume Hyuuga,_

_Oi, Hyuuga, By the time you read this letter we are probably going to the airport with MY beloved Mikan with me. You don't deserve her Hyuuga. I do! You took her away from me since that incident when she was twelve! Now I'm going to get my revenge to you this time for stealing her away from me. I'm stealing her now, away from you! Far away from you! It's up to you, if you want to follow us, but I'll make sure that Mikan won't come with you. I'll make her love me. And when that time comes, you're going to mean nothing to Mikan. And I'll be the happiest man alive. I suggest you don't follow us, coz she's about to become mine. Don't worry I won't hurt her. So might as well give US your blessing. _

_**Ryo Nakajima**_

I ran to my room and took out a some kind of device given to me by Imai. I smirked, What a stupid threat? I mentally laughed. The friendship necklace that Imai gave to Mikan is still on Mikan's neck. It's actually a tracking device. The red dot is heading for Hokkaido. That's far. At least they're still in Japan.

* * *

I trust Mikan, she won't give in to him. I assured myself. I called my secretary. I actually owned a company before I became an actor.

'_Good afternoon, this is Hyuuga Corporations, How may I help you?'_

"Oi, it's Natsume, I'm going to take some days off from work. And book me a flight to Hokkaido. And please call Imai Hotaru, inform her of the flight. That's all."

'_Alright, Natsume-sama, but may I know why you're going to take some days off.'_

"My girlfriend was kidnapped, I'd just get her back, she's currently taken to Hokkaido."

'_ehhh! Mikan-chan? Hai! Natsume-sama, I'll be calling Hotaru-sama now. Uhmm, you're flight sched is tomorrow at 8 am.'_

"Good. Thanks Anna."

'_No problem sir. And have a safe trip!'_

I clicked the End button then put my phone down my bed. Then another call came in. I looked at the caller I.D

Imai.

'_Speak to me Hyuuga.' _

"What a great way to greet me Imai."

'_Just get on with it.'_

"Mikan was kidnapped by Ryo Nakajima."

_Silence…_

'_I knew this was gonna happen."_

"What the hell do you mean, Imai?" I said growling.

'_Mikan and Ryo are childhood friends. Before you found her, Mikan and Ryo had a close relationship… And I Mean a really close one.'_

"Why the F*** didn't you tell me sooner!"

'_Don't curse me on the phone Hyuuga… I just found out, when I saw him look at Mikan with longing in his eyes in the first day you guys met.'_

"Fine. What're we supposed to do now. They're currently in—"

"—_Hokkaido. I know. I'm not stupid."_

"I'm flying there tomorrow morning. I swear, I'm gonna kill that bastard once I see him there."

'_Hyuuga, It says here that, Mikan __loved__ Ryo before the accident. It seems that they __were__ in a relationship. And If Mikan remembers everything from her past. She might choose him over you…It's a good thing though that you aren't keeping anything from Mikan… It would've been worse if you didn't… I'm hunging up.'_

_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

Mikan. Loved. The. Bastard?

"_She might choose him over you…"_

"_She might choose him over you…"_

"_She might choose him over you…"_

No… She won't… I trust her.

She loves me… right?'

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me your opinion and leave a review.! Suggestions are really needed and very much appreciated! Thank you!**

**Oh! And Have a HAPPY SUMMER! For Filipinos! :D**

_**Ang init noh! **_** :))**


	7. A month?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Chapter 7**

_Short Recap_

_Mikan. Loved. The. Bastard?_

"_She might choose him over you…"_

"_She might choose him over you…"_

"_She might choose him over you…"_

_No… She won't… I trust her._

_She loves me… right?'_

_End of Recap_

**Mikan's POV**

"Mmmmh…"

What's that smell? It's so yummy! I think I better get up now… I fluttered my eyes open and tried to sit up but my head started to throb… "ugh…" I looked around the place, "Where am I— WHOA!" This place is… really… really wonderful! This is exactly where I wanted to be!

WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHO TOOK ME HERE? These questions rang my head a few more times then the clanging of some plates from downstairs interrupted my thoughts.

I walked out of the room and went downstairs slowly and quietly… I don't want to get caught. I saw double doors right beside the stairs and noticed it was the kitchen… I walked towards it and opened the door wide enough for my head to fit in. I peeked inside. I widened my eyes.

"R-ryo?" I stuttered. Why is he here? He turned around and gave me his ten million dollar smile. I could've blushed but I was too shocked that he was the one who caught me in this… this… this… PARADISE!

"Mikan-chan…" I froze. He walked towards me. I wanted to step back… I wanted to run away from here. I want to see Natsume.

The next thing I knew, arms was wrapped around me. The person's warmth has gone straight into me. This person holds me like I'm the only one he needs to complete him. Like we have some sort of connection before the accident. Maybe we did but… _'Natsume…'_ But I Love Natsume now!

"Ryo! What the hell are you doing! Let me go!" I struggled until he let me out of his embrace. I looked at him fiercely. "What the hell do you think your—"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"eh.." was the only thing I said.

He looked down on the floor blushing madly. The next thing I know is my shoulder's shaking uncontrollably… then I burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Ah! I tried to hold it in.. ahahaha! Gomen.. you just look really cute suddenly! Ahahaha!" then he turns redder and taps his right foot at the back of his left. Omoshiroi! **(A/N: the girl in "Secret Garden" does this when she's shy… hahaha)**

"Mou! Mikan-chan! You never changed! You always tease me…" he whined. I widened my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He looked up and starting walking towards me with a smile on his face. Once he was close enough he held his hand up and reached for mine. He entwined our fingers together and look me in the eyes. Green to Hazel.

"I know you don't remember me since that incident happened. And I know throughout those 10 years that we haven't seen each other you've grown fond of Hyuuga. But please give me a chance to let you remember everything we've been through…" He pleaded. I thought it over for a little while.

I then smiled. And took our entwined fingers together and looked into his eyes. His eyes were pure. It told me it wanted me to remember. Well, I suppose I should give him a chance.

"Ok~ but as you help me remember my past. Please don't do any intimate things with me. From here on, we will be friends. Ok?" I smiled at him brightly though deep in my heart I'm really not sure if I'm making the right choice. His face suddenly lit up and smiled at me.

I felt relieved by then.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**After 1 month… Ryo's POV**

It's been a month since I took Mikan from Hyuuga. And things are pretty good between me and her. She seems happy with me, but I know she's wanted to go back to Tokyo. I frowned. I'm in my room, thinking what had happened the past month.

"There's going to be bloodshed before he gets his hands on her again." A smirk played on my lips. "She's mine… Hyuuga... She's mine from the beginning. I'm not letting her go back to you that easily. She will come to love me… She will…"

***THUD***

I look at the door and my eyes widened when I noticed that Mikan was listening to every word I was saying. Her eyes were as wide as mine. She stared into my eyes and I stared right back at hers.

**End of Ryo's POV**

**Normal POV**

She stepped into the room not averting her gaze from mine… soon after looking at each other, she spoke…"What if I won't be able to… l-l-lo-love y—" Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence when Ryo immediately went towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

"shhh…" was the only thing he could say. Unfortunately for him, Mikan struggled to get out of his grip. He let go of her but held mikan's wrist firmly so she won't be able to run away.

"Will you let me go back when I tell you… I don't love you?" Mikan muttered but enough for Ryo to hear. Ryo looked at Mikan with pleading eyes. But Mikan doesn't look affected at all.

But still, he answered…

"I…"

**End of Chapter 7**

**I know I haven't updated for so long… and I know it's short… hahaha.. I really cant think of anymore ideas on what should happen on the next chap…**

**Anyway!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me your opinion and leave a review.! **


	8. Escape Plan

_short Recap…_

_She stepped into the room not averting her gaze from mine… soon after looking at each other, she spoke…"What if I won't be able to… l-l-lo-love y—" Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence when Ryo immediately went towards her and enveloped her in his arms._

_"shhh…" was the only thing he could say. Unfortunately for him, Mikan struggled to get out of his grip. He let go of her but held mikan's wrist firmly so she won't be able to run away._

_"Will you let me go back when I tell you… I don't love you?" Mikan muttered but enough for Ryo to hear. Ryo looked at Mikan with pleading eyes. But Mikan doesn't look affected at all._

_But still, he answered…_

_"I…"_

Chapter 8

"I…" Ryo looked at Mikan just to notice that she was staring right at him with tears in her eyes.

"Will you let me go Ryo? We can only stay friends. You know I'm already in love with someone else right?" Mikan managed to say without stuttering. And what she said had pissed someone up.

"I won't." Ryo said firmly, staring at her straightly, not falling for her pleading beautiful teary eyes. He held Mikan's arms and pushed her to him so that their bodies are touching. Mikan gasped and struggled to get out of his arms.

"Why! Why wouldn't you? I don't love you! What part of "I Don't want to be with you!" don't you understand?" Mikan said while struggling but looking at him no longer pleading but full of determination. Ryo tightened his grip on her arms while gritting his teeth and looking at her with angry eyes. If looks could kill, Mikan would be dead right now. But damn! The woman returned the look without even the slightest look of fright in her eyes.

"What is with that fucking Hyuuga that you love so much? What did he do to make you fall for him like this! He's such a fuckin−"

**SLAP!**

"Don't talk about Natsume like that! You have no right to judge him, you don't even know him! He was there for me when I almost died! He took me in and took care of me despite of his cold attitude! When I thought that there's no more hope for me, he's the one that comforts me and tells me everything's going to be alright!" She sobbed. "And you−"she pointed an accusing finger at him "you just show up and after one fucking date! You kidnap me and say that there was this fucking past between us! How the hell am I suppose to know if what you're saying is true? You don't even tell me anything about it!" with that she got out of his arms and ran to her room and locked the door then fell down and cried.

Ryo stood there with nothing but a blank face. He didn't know what to do. He doesn't know what he was doing. He wanted to let her go but he just… couldn't. He loved her even though she was separated from him for 10 years. He waited for her but she didn't return. She didn't even remember him. She loved him, he knew, but never loved him as a lover. Just friends. A tear fell from his eye as he said it "Just friends."

**Somewhere in Hokkaido**

"Oi. Imai. When are we going to go and get her? This is getting frustrating. It's been a month and nothing's happening here. Aoi is going to kill me if she knows nothing has happened here ever since I left. Not that I care, but what the hell's taking so long?" An irritated Natsume complained.

"…"

"Why aren't you answering me? I asked What the hell's taking so long?"

A vein popped.

"Oh. So it's like this then Imai. So you don't care about your best friend anymore."

Two veins popped.

"Why did I hire you anyway? It wouldn't take this long if I hired another person to get her for me."

Three veins popped.

"That's it. I'm barging in there and taking her−"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Shut up, Hyuuga. Why can't you just stick your ass up the chair and zip your fucking mouth shut?" Hotaru snapped at him as she pointed her ultra baka canon at him.

"Fuck you. Why can't you just answer a simple question? We've been here for a month. I wasted my money on you−"

"Why are you in a hurry anyway?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"Why do you keep answering my question with another question?" He retorted smirking.

"Why don't you just sit there and shut up?" She asked while pointing her baka gun at him.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Fuck you, Imai. Go to hell already. Everyone'll be happier that way." He said glaring at the woman in front of him.

"Don't worry, Hyuuga. I'll meet you there. And not everyone'll be happy. The idiot won't. And I know you won't because you need me to get the idiot number 1 out of idiot number 2." Hotaru retorted smirking.

"Yeah. Then after that's done. You can go to hell. And I'll make sure the idiot won't cry because she has me. Her only love." Natsume smirked at her boasting. **(A/N: total OOC sorry!)**

Hotaru glared at the smirking red – eyed monster. Then took out a small ear ring and put it on her ear, then started typing something on her laptop.

**With Mikan, in her room.**

Mikan was crying in her room while packing her things. She doesn't care anymore. She needs to get out of there before Ryo does something to her. When she was done packing, she was about to jump out the window when she realized that, for the past month, Ryo had treated her kindly and respected her with passion.

He didn't try to do anything perverted with her. He just tried to make her like him. And she did like him. But only as friends and if he can't accept that, then he leaves her no choice but to leave. But Mikan is not that cruel.

She looked for a paper and pen then wrote a letter to Ryo saying that she's leaving and if he can't accept her only as a friend then they cannot be together any longer but if he accepts her as one then she would gladly open her arms for him.

Mikan was honest in her letter. She told him that she doesn't regret being with him but she wants her happiness too.

When everything was done, and when she was about to leave. Something rang.

_**~~Panda panda, panda dance**_

Hearing this she looked around on what was ringing, but she noticed that it was really close to her. Then it hit her. The sound was coming from her neck. Her necklace that was given by Hotaru was ringing. So she took it of then tried to know how to answer it. She swiped her fingers everywhere until it clicked.

"Hello? Hotaru?"

"_Mikan."_

"Hotaru! My god! Why didn't you tell me this necklace is some sort of a communication thingy? Is Natsume with you? Can I tal−"

"_Keep your voice down, baka. Are you in your room? Is Ryo anywhere near you?"_

"Nope. He's downstairs, we kinda, sorta, had a fight."

"_Oh. Anyway we're coming to get you. Don't make any noise. We'll come by around midnight. Make sure you're awake by then. And don't make Ryo notice that we're taking._

"Finally. What took you so long? And I don't want to stay here any longer. But how do I contact you if anything happens?

"_Don't touch anything from your necklace. So that it gets connected. And also−__**Oi. Who're you talking to?**__"_

"Is that Natsume? Hotaru can I talk to him? Please, Hotaru." Mikan said teary eyed.

"_Tch. Fine. Oi. Jerk face, it's for you."_

**Shuffle shuffle shuffle.**

"_Hello? Who's this?" _

Mikan's breath hitched then she couldn't take it anymore, she cried silently. She missed Natsume so much. And just by hearing his voice she feels like she's with him.

"_Oi. Who's this?"_

"Na-natsume." Mikan croaked while wiping her tears, with a smile on her face.

"_Mikan?"_

"I miss you, Nat"

"_I miss you too. So much. Are you okay there? Did he hurt you?"_

"No. he didn't do anything. He just−"

_Knock Knock_

"Mikan. Can you please let me in?" Mikan gasped as she heard him.

"Natsume. I gotta go give the mic back to Hotaru. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."

"_What the−"_ then the phone was taken away from him.

"_Mikan. Act natural. Face him and tell him your alright. He's probably going to say sorry. Don't touch your necklace and just put it back on your neck."_

_Knock knock_

"MIKAN! Are you okay? Please open the door. I just wanna talk to you." Mikan immediately put her necklace back on and hid her bags in her closet and walked to the door. Okay. Mikan. You're in a movie. You need to act. She told herself.

"What do you want?" Mikan snapped through the door but didn't open it.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I− I was angry. I couldn't help myself− Just, please open the door. I wanna do this right."

Mikan bit her lip. He sounded sincere but she felt something bad was going to happen. Shaking that feeling off, she turned to the door, placed her hands on the door knob and prepared to open the door.

Seeing as she has no more choice, she opened the door and comes face to face with Ryo. Then Mikan gasped.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for ages! D: really sorry bout that. You know I was about to delete this story. But here, an idea popped in my mind. And since it's our Christmas break, I might be able to write some more. I'm not sure BUT I MIGHT! I'm really sorry. about the cliffie., sorry bout it. I can't think of what's next. :))**

**Thanks for Understanding. :)**

**Have a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**


End file.
